thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Katarina Seacrest
Katarina Seacrest Cat-ar-ree-na See-crest was a retired victor from District 4 (or District 5 as an alternative), originally created by Billie (The Targaryen of District 4). 314615.jpg Katarina anime frm.PNG Katarina seacrest.png Basic Information Age: '''14 '''Gender: '''Female '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Birthday: '''August 24th '''Hair Colour: '''Light brown '''Eye Colour: '''Deep blue '''Height: '''5'4 '''Weapon(s): '''Axe, treachery, deception '''Family: *Lilith Seacrest (grandmother) *Hank Seacrest (father) *Lolita Seacrest (aunt-in-law) *Hunter Seacrest (uncle) *Kaitlyn Seacrest (cousin) *Lapis Seacrest (cousin) *Thomas Seacrest (cousin) *Natasha Seacrest (cousin) *Aidan Seacrest (cousin) *Jonathan Seacrest (cousin) *Leanne Seacrest (cousin) *Oceania Seacrest (cousin/mortal enemy) 'Home: '''Asylum of District 4/5, Panem '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Asylum patient '''Usual affiliation: '''Anyone she can manipulate to get to Oceania, the Seacrest family. '''Usual alliance: '''Either loner or anyone she can manipulate with ease in order to get to Oceania. '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Katarina was born in District 4's (or 5's) mental asylum. The reason behind this was because her mother was diagnosed as mentally insane after attempting to murder Katarina's father, Hank, (and Oceania's uncle). Her father knew that her mother was pregnant at the time and tried to prevent Katarina from being born in the asylum. This attempt didn't succeed and Katarina's mother was locked away. Because she grew up around insane people, she started to imitate their actions. The staff at the asylum were starting to get increasingly worried about her behaviour and believed that it was an early sign of psychosis. This was in fact, correct. Katarina agreed to be mentored by one of the patients there. She also attended secret weaponry classes and grew fond of the axe, making it her signature weapon. By the time she reached 14, she learned of her cousin Oceania Seacrest becoming a victor. Without permission from anyone at the asylum, she snuck out, tracked Oceania down and had a late night fight with her. She tried to kill Oceania so that she could steal her glory. However, she never succeeded and was put back into the asylum after Oceania's love interest Evan Fisher came to Oceania's rescue and the couple ordered Peacekeepers to take her away. At this point, she was diagnosed as mentally insane, just like her mother. Personality *Katarina was insane, sadistic, cunning and mad. *She was a determined person. She wanted to kill Oceania for good. *She was not a faithful and loyal person. Once a person that she manipulated became useless to her, she betrayed them and killed them. *Katarina could be very deceptive. She portrayed herself to be one thing to those who didn't know her well, only to show her true colours when they least expected it. *She was independent. *She could manipulate others with ease. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Skilful with an axe, communication skills (manipulation and persuasion), schemes, swimming '''Weaknesses: '''Alliances, trust, emotions/feelings Song Inspiration Inspiration Fate Katarina continued to sneak out of the asylum and kill people in order to get to Oceania. She also committed several more atrocities, giving herself a place as one of the most scandalous women of all time. However, the Peacekeepers constantly put in her back in the asylum and Katarina was not able to get to Oceania for 12 years, as she eventually died at the age of 26. It is rumoured that she died during a fight with someone at the asylum. Family Lilith seacrest.png|Lilith Seacrest, grandmother Hank seacrest.png|Hank Seacrest, father Lolita seacrest.png|Lolita Seacrest, aunt-in-law Hunter seacrest.png|Hunter Seacrest, uncle Natasha seacrest.png|Natasha Seacrest, cousin Aidan seacrest.png|Aidan Seacrest, cousin Jonathan seacrest.png|Jonathan Seacrest, cousin Leanne seacrest.png|Leanne Seacrest, cousin Thomas seacrest.png|Thomas Seacrest, cousin Kaitlyn seacrest.png|Kaitlyn Seacrest, cousin Lapis seacrest.png|Lapis Seacrest, cousin Oceania seacrest.png|Oceania Seacrest, cousin Evan fisher.png|Evan Fisher, eventual cousin-in-law Alexandrite seacrest-fisher.png|Alexandrite Seacrest-Fisher, first cousin once removed Marina seacrest-fisher.png|Marina Seacrest-Fisher, first cousin once removed Evan jr seacrest-fisher.png|Evan Jr Seacrest-Fisher, first cousin once removed Notable relationships '''Hank: '''Katarina never saw her father properly as she was born and raised in the asylum for all of her life, only learning about him and imagining what he looked like from her mother's descriptions. '''Mother: '''Katarina wasn't close to her mother, but she did listen to her stories and her advice. 'Evan Fisher: '''As he was Oceania's boyfriend and he helped her to put Katarina back in the asylum, Katarina considered Evan to be an enemy. '''Oceania: '''Katarina and Oceania were mortal enemies more than they were cousins. Gallery katarina victor lunaii.png|Katarina as a victor katarina seacrest as an adult.png|Katarina as an adult Trivia *She was Billie's second victor. *Katarina is the only victor of Billie's to have gone on to eventually die. *Out of all of my tributes, Katarina has the most songs in the song inspiration section. *She was also partially inspired by Mistfire333's tribute Pinkamena Diane Pie. *Jill Roberts has been the original inspiration for Katarina since her creation in 2013. *In chat, during a crazy RP, I summoned Katarina from the dead, in her 14 year old form. She ended up going on a date with Yuri Harris. Then they kissed, before Yuri attempted to drown her. Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:Billie's Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Victors Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4